


Fill Up

by HappilyInhuman



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Child Abuse, Hand Jobs, Hurt Jerome, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Jerome, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sweet Jerome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyInhuman/pseuds/HappilyInhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent Jerome is being abused by his mother, but when Jim Gordon begins helping him - he feels like his life is finally beginning to change for the better.</p>
<p>Non-penetrative sex prompted on tumblr :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anonymous:
> 
> "If ur not too crazy busy could I request a Gorleska? I'd luv 1 with sweet Jerome where he and Jim just discovered their attraction to each other so they end up just messing around just to get a feel. Some hand and oral action. Maybe some rimming?"
> 
> Sorry I went so overboard on the plot, but once you get to the smut it should be just how you requested! :)

The day was a long one for Jim Gordon.

 

That morning he'd gone down to the precinct at five in the morning, barely got a lunch break, and didn't leave until close to six. He was lucky he left at six, admittedly. The crime in Gotham was at an all time high - and considering where it had been before...well.

 

Once he left the precinct the sun was already gone, and the winter night's chill was just setting in. The detective was tired, he was hungry, and he wanted to be inside a warm apartment...but he was not quite done for the day.

 

Jim drove to a small shop, got take out, and then headed through the city in the direction of the circus.

 

He was a detective who always tried to help where he saw an opportunity...and that was why he was bringing a nice meal to a sweet young teenager who wasn't quite in the best situation. Jerome was an eighteen year old who he'd met at the circus a few days ago - finding him hiding, bruised, off in the outskirts of the circus. The teenager had refused to tell the older man who had hurt him, but Jim could tell he needed help.

 

If he could get Jerome to open up to him, he knew he could get him into a better situation.

 

He'd gotten the boy to agree to seeing him, and so there he was, pulling up to the circus and heading back toward the trailer where he'd been coming for the past several days. As he approached it, he couldn't help but feel even more determined to help the red head he'd met - though he felt a mounting sense of unease in his stomach.

 

As he knocked on the door he was surprised when the door was answered not by the slim, porcelain skinned boy he'd met - but by a tall woman who had a homely expression and reeked of alcohol.

 

"What!?" She asked, anger evident in her voice as she swayed drunkenly on her feet, having to grip the door frame to keep herself from falling on her own ass. "Can't a woman _get_ _some_ in peace without some piece of shit bothering her every five god _damn_ seconds-!"

 

It was then that Jim noticed the woman was barely dressed - and what she had put on she must have put on in a hurry.

 

He felt only anger toward this woman, "Where is your son?" Tone as calm as he could manage. Grinding his teeth in his mouth and furrowing his eyebrows angrily.

 

"That sack of crap? Told him to get out hours ago." She said, laughing as though it was the funniest joke on the Earth, "I didn't even let him take his jacket!!" She was laughing so hard she was crying, still swaying from drink and occasionally hiccuping. "Probably out shivering on some bale of hay...If he's lucky!"

 

Jim felt his entire stomach drop in that moment, and he clenched his fists so hard he knew they would be white.

 

"What cha want him for anyway? He's dumb and useless so I told him not to come back." She said, blinking at Jim stupidly, one eye sticking shut when she did so.

 

Jim just left her then, hurrying away from the trailer, because he knew if he didn't he was going to punch her lights out - and it was more important to find the freezing cold teen he'd been caring for. He could tell he needed to hurry, the clouds above him thickening and meeting one another. They'd been expecting snow that night, and so he was feeling a bit frantic. 

 

"Jerome?" He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. No reply. 

 

He glanced around desperately in each area as he hurried through the circus, hoping Jerome hadn't gotten far. He continued to look, knowing that there was quite a bit of ground to cover due to the size of the circus. He cursed and repositioned the take out bag, which had begun to dig into his fingers. He reached into a pocket with his free hand and dug around until he found a small flashlight. 

 

"Jerome!?" He called, no reply again. 

 

In the darker corners he shown the light, trying to find the redhead, hoping he was alright.  _ If I was cold and hungry, abused and penniless in this circus - where would I try to take shelter?  _ He asked himself, trying to think like the younger man.

 

Ten minutes later he had had no luck and his chest was beginning to feel like it was sinking into his stomach in worry.

 

"Jerome!!" He screamed, mustering as much energy behind his vocal chords as he could manage.

 

This time, as he glanced around desperately, there was a high pitched, but quiet groan.

 

Jim jumped with adrenaline, running in the direction of the noise he'd heard, which sounded a bit like a certain suffering teenager. He spotted a darker corner where there was a large pile made from bale upon bale of hay, and when he rounded to the other side he found Jerome huddled.

 

The boy's very sight shocked the older man, his eye blackened and his skin white as a ghost. He was shuddering and shivering uncontrollably on the ground, where he was rolled up with his knees against his chest. The boy was only wearing a t - shirt and jeans, and he could see the large, darkened bruises that painted his skin and the angry red hand prints pressed into his arms. Jim ran forward to him, pulling off both of his own jackets as he did so.

 

The redhead could barely turn his head to look at him as he approached, "J-j-j-jim?" He asked, teeth clicking together as he shivered.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here now." He told him, handling him gently as he sat him up and pulled the jackets around the teenager's slimmer shoulders. He rubbed his back as he gathered him against his chest, "I need to get you warm...can you walk?"

 

The redhead tried to get up on his feet at that, but his legs were like jelly - he was so cold, he was starving, he was tired, and he was still trying to recover from enduring one of the most vicious beatings he'd ever received. He was surprised, and gave a gasp when the older man scooped him up - the body too slim to be difficult. Although he was the same height as Jim (even an inch or two taller), food wasn't always something he got, and so it was far too easy for the older man.

 

"We need to get some meat on your bones." The detective said, Jerome's bones too easily felt beneath his fingers. "I went looking for you at your trailer as usual, so I know what happened earlier. I'm bringing you home with me, okay?"

 

He felt the redhead shudder in his arms and when he looked to his side to see him, was surprised to find tears welling up inside the boy's eyes. He opened his mouth to ask the teen what was wrong, but the boy beat him to it: "Y-y-you're not...already sick of doing things for me?" He wondered, feeling more confused than anything - he'd never had anyone show him such a level of care.

 

It was true.

 

They both knew it. If Jim were any other man he probably would have given the poor child one meal, gone home, patted himself on the back, and considered himself a good person and Jerome helped. Jim wasn't that kind of person though. He gave but then he kept coming back and giving more. He didn't understand why the man was being so kind to him...and now offering to bring him into his home.

 

"I'm not like that. I'm not going to get tired of helping you, I promise." He said.

 

He still had the take out bag around his elbow as he carried the teenager back to his car, Jerome hooking his chin over the older man's shoulder and trying to stop shivering. He was grateful, his arm around Jim's neck as the warmth slowly creeped back into him from the other body and the warm jackets the man had pulled onto him. The man brought him out to the passenger side of his car and carefully helped him get in. The boy was trying to tell him he was okay, but the man wasn't going to listen to that - he secured the teenager's seat beat for him and then closed the door.

 

He headed back around to his own seat and started the car, immediately turning the heat up high.

 

The boy's teeth weren't chattering quite as much anymore, and Jim put the take out in the kid's lap. He looked over in the darkness, and for a moment he was taken by the sight of Jerome's face illuminated by the streetlight. The pale skin was beautifully stretched into a slight smile as he enjoyed the feeling of the warmth creeping back into his toes.

 

"You ready to go home?" He asked the redhead.

 

The boy turned his head toward him and laughed, "Home? I like the thought of that..."

  
  
  


"You comfortable enough?" Jim asked later on, as the two lounged on the couch together eating take out. "I know this is all probably pretty overwhelming for you." He took a bite of his dinner, "I want to make you as comfortable as possible."

 

"Yeah...you don't need to worry - you'd done more than enough for me. It's alright if you don't do  _ everything  _ for me, you know!" He smiled, putting his take out on the table.

 

He crawled over the couch to Jim, waiting for the older man to put down his take out. Then he crawled into the strong arms and hugged Jim, who immediately wrapped his arms around the boy in return - loving the feeling of the slim, warm body breathing softly against him. The man could smell the boy's hair, and he admired the teen's skin, which was practically glowing as the older man looked down upon him. As he hugged the boy and leant his face against his side, the urge to kiss into the warmth of the kid's neck could barely be suppressed.

 

God, the boy's flesh was smooth and porcelain and somehow gave him a whiff of the fog, and the earth, and the grasses Jim had rescued him from...

 

He couldn't help it, the feeling of the kid holding his neck and embracing him was beginning to arouse him. He struggled, trying to get the kid to stop hugging him before he lost control of the situation and ended up sticking the kid with it.

 

The kid resisted the man trying to push him away...He didn't let go until he  _ had  _ felt the sudden hardness against his leg.

 

He gasped, blushing a deep, violent shade of red as he let the man press him away.

 

The man finally managed to get the kid to release him then, and he also flushed with embarrassment - his stomach doing a flip. He couldn't believe what he'd just done, it was so  _ embarrassing _ that he couldn't control himself. And now...He'd poked an innocent teenage boy with his erection.

 

The boy was still close to him, not against him anymore, but still close - and he hadn't released the kid's hips after pushing him away.

 

"That's okay, you know that, right?" Jerome chanced, innocent eyes gazing at Jim in a way that made his dick fill twice as fast, "I get excited when I'm close to you, too, Jim." The man felt his cheeks flush with heat, and the kid's calmness was almost unnerving to him. He cupped the teen's jaw, feeling his smooth skin with his thumb - god, Jerome had such thick, pink lips. There was no use denying the utter _ fact _ that the thought had run through his head of moving his own lips against them, of letting his tongue slither between them. 

 

"Are you sure this sort of relationship is something you want? Not just...sexually. This wouldn't be casual sex...I do relationships." He gives the kid a serious look, the subject important to him, "I especially don't want you to feel like you owe this to me or something. You don't owe me anything. If we're going to do this I'd need to know you  _ really _ wanted it."

 

"But I  _ do _ really want you, Jim - and a real relationship with you... When I saw you, you struck me with how kind you were, and how  _ handsome  _ you are..." He paused, "I  _ want _ to be with you!"

 

The man moved forward at that, his lips closing over the redhead's and moving against them sweetly - letting his mouth communicate his excitement and his new feelings of outward, honest affection. The eighteen year old gave a satisfied moan from deep in his throat as the older man's lips danced against his. Jerome wrapped his arms around Jim's neck, kissing him back - sloppily, not really having kissed anyone before.

 

The blond could tell the younger man was inexperienced, and he couldn't help chuckling against the full pink lips he'd wanted so badly. He paused, "You're doing okay, just move your lips a bit slower," he gave him a pointer, "When I move my tongue against your lips," he adds, "It means I want you to open for me, okay?"

 

The redhead nods fervently, feeling a rush, almost like electricity when the older man stole his lips again. The feeling shot through him, like lightening which set his insides on fire and settling in a wave over his groin area - his own cock beginning to fill in his jeans.

 

Jerome moaned, moving his lips slowly against the older man's, who was shamelessly grabbing the teenager's bottom. A few moments afterward, the redhead felt the telltale feeling of Jim's tongue moving against his lips, and he did as the man had told him, letting it into his mouth. He had to hold back a gasp at the almost ticklish sensation of Jim's tongue swirling around his mouth, moving over his tongue and sliding against it.

 

Jim gripped the slimmer hips tighter as they shivered in his grip, Jerome overwhelmed by wave upon wave of heat which made his head feel lighter as he was kissed.

 

The older man's erection pressed hard and hot against his thigh, and he looked up at the older man in question. "Do you want to...take  _ it _ out?" He blushed, not able to use any more specific term.

 

The detective smiled widely, internally relieved that the outrageous pressure in his pants would finally be reduced. He unbuckled his pants and stood up to pull them down, tugging his boxers down afterward and leaving them on the floor. He followed the teenager's gaze and was unsurprised to find the kid couldn't stop staring at the other man's cock, which bobbed gently with the sway of Jim's every  movement. The man was as hard as a rock and was oozing shiny precum all over his stomach where the head of his cock pointed.

 

The detective gave a sigh as he unhooked the buttons on the boy's pants afterward, "...I'm not going to put it  _ inside  _ you yet...not tonight, okay? We can just have a bit of fun tonight...you know? Get a feel for it?"

 

The boy nodded, eyes gently closed as he pulled his own shirt over his head - the detective still fumbling with the zipper of the kid's jeans. The boy shuddered when he felt the man pull down his pants and boxers at once, the larger hands returning to his length, hesitating over his erection and sliding slowly along its length. He moaned, his hips thrusting against the air as Jim's hand took a firmer hold on him and began a steady rhythm.

 

Jerome couldn't control his body, the pleasure making him shudder and gasp as Jim touched him.  _ Jim was touching him!  _ The mere thought was enough to make his emotional pleasure just as great, and he gripped one of Jim's shoulders. 

 

Jim moaned, unbearably hard just from watching the kid enjoying the sensations he continued to give him. The detective wanted to give him a little  _ more _ .

 

He paused, hooking his arms around the redhead's waist and turning him, getting him onto his hands and knees. He bent down just enough to press his tongue against the teenager's bottom, releasing a trail of saliva that he massaged in with two fingers. He reached his free hand around the boy's body, slathering his hand in his precum for lubrication and taking hold of Jerome's engorged dick.

 

He set a fast pace, pressing kisses to Jerome's neck as he worked on both sides of him - hand wrapped gently around his member and two fingers gently pressing in and out of him.

 

The redhead moaned, unable to contain himself and sure anyone in the building could hear him wailing in pleasure. He couldn't believe he was  _ messing around  _ with  _ Jim! _ He'd never been touched in his life, and now he'd suddenly had so many new experiences at once - kissing Jim, watching Jim undress, being undressed by Jim - and now Jim was  _ touching him. _

 

It felt amazing.

 

He had never felt anything like it, it was a brand new sensation. His virgin entrance was incredibly sensitive, and when Jim began to scissor his fingers apart, Jerome's vision went white. "Jim!" He spilled his seed over the older man's fingers.

 

The blond moaned, his balls aching as he watched the beautiful younger man orgasm - the sight nothing short of erotic. He immediately brought his hand to his  _ own  _ erection, only for Jerome to grab his wrist. "...I...um..." The eighteen year old blushed, his eyes averted in embarrassment, "I sorta...want to try something?" The detective smiles and gives him the go ahead.

 

Still shaking in the afterglow of his orgasm, Jerome took gentle hold of Jim's erection and licked his lips in nervousness. Despite knowing it was completely uncharted territory, he was confident in his attempt to slowly lower his lips over the older man's cock. He parted his lips and felt a jolt rush through him as the tip of the man's cock met his tongue.

 

Jim groaned, his hand burying itself in Jerome's red locks as he lost himself. He watched for only moments, watching the beautiful, innocent teen take the impressibly thick cock into his mouth - carefully covering his teeth with his lips. He was surprised by how well the boy was doing - not once accidentally scraping him with his teeth. Jerome's mouth was hot and wet, his tongue moving against the detective's member and bringing him endless pleasure. Soon the man closed his eyes in pleasure, his mouth hanging wide.

 

What Jerome couldn't fit into his mouth, he stroked, though he got a good amount of the length inside. He gave a hum in the back of his throat, trying to bob his head up and down on the thick appendage in between his lips.

 

Jim would have laughed at Jerome's virginal attempt, if the kid's hot, wet mouth didn't have him groaning so uncontrollably. Even if the redhead couldn't properly move his head up and down very far without gagging, he made up for it by moving his tongue gently but firmly against the detective's length. Jim gasped, his head cloudy from the feeling of Jerome's mouth and tongue sliding against the sides of his member.

 

"Jerome-" The man couldn't contain his calls of pleasure, coming up to the edge, "Jerome!" He tried to pull back from the teen's mouth, but the eighteen year old took every last drop instead. Jim watched, intrigued, as the kid furrowed his eyebrows before swallowing. He shook in the afterglow of his orgasm as he gathered the kid up into his lap, wrapping himself tightly around the (thankfully, now warm) body.

 

"I've never done that..." The redhead whispers into his shoulder. 

 

"But you enjoyed it, I hope?" He asked, though he was sure he knew the answer.

 

"Of course!" The teen replied immediately, bursting at the seams with excitement, "I got to do it with _ you!  _ " The words made the usually contained man turn a bit pink.

 

"...You're gonna be the death of me." He joked.

 

The redhead gave a suddenly serious look, "Huh?"

 

"I meant that in a good way, of course. You’re adorable...and it makes me think my heart is going to explode... That was wonderful..." He promised, smiling at the kid reassuringly. "I'm very excited that I got to do that with you, too." He kissed along the teenager's ear and down his jaw. "In fact, you keep being so loveable...I might just keep you  _ forever _ ." The kid beamed with the brightness of a million suns at those words, "Come on, you're sleeping next to me."

 

"Really? No couch?" The teenager asks as he's lifted into Jim's arms again, watching the loveseat he thought he'd be sleeping on slowly disappear behind them.

  
The older man laughed, "No couch, Jerome." He agreed, "Not now that we're together." The redhead felt his heart swell uncontrollably when Jim used the words  _ we're together, _ and he held on tighter as he was carried away.


End file.
